Secrets Out
by Bella-Cecilia
Summary: What will happen when Kim returns to Seaford with Jacks daughter and an engagement ring from Jack's enemy Brody. Will Jack find out that he has a daughter and will Kim and Jack rekindle their love? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Seaford here we come

**Hi guys,**  
><strong>So this is ny first ever fanfiction so please cut me some slack and I hope you like it so I present Secrets out!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it never have, never will.**

**Kim's POV**  
>Oh My God! How am I gonna tell him! As I approach Jack's table I see him with his arm around Donna's waist as she sat on his lap. I wish that was me 'focus Kim focus!' The closer I get the more nervous I feel. But I shouldn't be nervous I'm just telling my best friend 'hey I'm pregnant with your baby. Yeh bye'. Why are you so stupid Kim! I went to touch Jacks shoulder when Donna yells "Eww Jackie that ugly excuse for a girl is here" I turned a deep red and ran before my black belt skills took control and I wack those fake highlights out of her hair. I guess ill have to tell him at karate... with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. This was gonna be harder then I hoped.<p>

As I enter the Bobbi Wasabi dojo my heart rate picked up. I look around and I couldn't see Jack anywhere so I went to Rudy's office. I ask Rudy for some private time with jack. He looked at me with a confused look on his face and said "he didn't tell you" my heart started to fall "what didn't he tell me?!" "well he was offered a film job in Australia and he left an hour ago" My everything stopped working for a minute before I ran home. Was Jack ever going to find out that he was a Dad?! I layed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_Six years later..._

"Mummy! Are we there yet?" I laughed as my daughter Vannessa started to whine. "Almost babe almost". She looked at me with a pout on her face. Uhh why did she look so much like Jack, with her brown eyes that made you melt to the cute little mole near her eye. Everything about her was a reminder of the man I loved and to a certain degree still love.

As we drove to my parents house in my home town Seaford I starred at the two rings on my finger, one a promise ring from Jack which he gave me when we dated and a week before we broke up which I kept meaning to take off but it brought me some memories of good times and Vanessa. The other was a proposal ring from Jack's old enemy Brody. I thought going to my parent's house might clear my mind. Brody wants to marry me but Vanessa hates him, with a passion! You see I love Brody but I'm not in love with him, I think. Why is romance so hard. As I stare at Jack's promise ring I think about our memories together. Midnight picnics, black belt to black belt sparring. I can tell that I have a cheesy grin on my face. I feel like even though Jack and I are not together anymore if I married Brody I'd be cheating on him. Lets hope I can find out by the time I get back.

**Jack's POV**  
>Seaford here I come! Right now I'm on a plane on my way back from shooting the karate games series. I decided I needed a break from Hollywood and I needed to see my family and friends I was gonna surprise them. I have missed this place so much! I wonder how Jerry and Mika are going? And Eddie and Grace, Milton and Julie? Kim, my Kimmy Crawford. I wonder how she's going. Knowing her she probably has her happy family with a man to protect her and a kid that would make her smile.<p>

She was my only real love. I only dated Donna to keep up my bad boy and heartthrob image. I searched through my bag looking for something. I smiled as I lifted it up it was a letter to Kim about my feelings for her but I forgot to give it to her. But the one question that has been haunting me is what was she gonna tell me on the last day before I left before Donna interrupted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. Kim's girl**

**Hey Guys! Thank You sooo much for reviewing. The reviews made me soo happy! I'll try and upload the next chapter by tommowrow! Now onto Chapter 2**.

**Vanessa POV**

As we drove from our apartment in New York to Seaford we listened to my mum's One Direction CD. What does she see in these guys(no offense I'm a directioner!)  
>As we drive mum starts smiling really big. I wonder if shes thinking about my dad. I wonder if he's strong and muscular or skinny and weak. I wonder if he's a celebrity or mabye he works at the fish and chip shop like my friend Kiara's dad.<p>

Once we arrived at Nana and Pop's house Pop picked me up and said "Who are you? You look like a beautiful grown up girl" I giggled and said "Pop it's me". We all started laughing as Mum and Pop unpack the bags. Nana and Mum start whispering and mum keeps looking at Brody's stupid ring. What is the point of it! I hate Brody! As I walk closer Nana says to me "hey butterfly wanna come inside? I made brownies!" I ran to the kitchen and took 3 brownies and put them in my mouth. I love brownies!

Once we unpacked Mum and Pop went to the store and left me with Nana. As we sat watching Tom and Jerry cartoons I asked Nana "Am I ever gonna meet my dad? What happened to him?"

**Ruby POV (Kim's Mum)**

As soon as Nessa asked me about her dad I didn't know what to say. Zak and I think that Kim should tell Jack but she refuses. I look at Nessa and just nodd. She shrugged then fell asleep. I wish Kim would tell him!

**Vanessa POV**

When I woke up I decided to do some snooping around because when I get older I want to be a spy! I decide to look over the fence and I see a man in the Brewers front yard.

**Jack's POV**

As I walk up the driveway of my house I see a little girl with beautiful blonde waves looking at me over the fence. I went up to her and asked "Hi I'm Jack. Who are you?" The little girl replied with "I'm Nessa, the most amazing spy in the world, the Crawfords. beautiful granddaughter. How do you know the Brewers?" I chuckled at her cockyness a little before asking "Do you belong to Kim?" she replied "You never answered my question so why should I answer yours?" Yep defiantly Kim's. "I'm the Brewers son. But I have to go so mabye I'll see you round!" I gave her a hi-5 and then entered the house. I wonder who her dad is?

Sorry that this was short! I promise to update super soon. This chapter was a bit more about Vanessa


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Meetup**

_**Hey guys,**_

_**thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry for all the waiting. I just started school again but I will try to update at least once a week so keep those reviews coming, they encourage me to do more. So enjoy Ch 3 :D**_

**Kim's POV**  
>Today Dad and I decided to take Nessa to the movies to see some new Karate movie Dad insisted to watch. Once we arrive at the theater I saw a big group of paparazzi around a table. My guess is that they are the stars of this movie. As we walk closer I heard someone yell "Kim!"<p>

I turned around to see Jerry and Mika running towards me. I laugh and hug them. I asked them "Guys, what are you doing here?!" Nessa came and hugged me, looking scared. "Ah butterfly this is my friend Mika and Jerry" They both waved at Nessa.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Jerry replied "Because it's the premiere of Jacks new movie" Thats why Dad wanted me to come! Then I remember the little girl next to me. I gave her to mum and dad before asking Jerry and Mika "Can you distract Jack while Nessa and I sneak past?" They nodd and say "Neither of them know the other exists do they?" "Yep and I want it to stay that way" They nodd and walk over to Jack. As soon as Mika sends me the ok. I grab Nessa and run. Once the movie starts Mika and Jerry sit next to us. Once the opening scene comes up it reads "Karate Games 5" the memory that comes into my head is when jack and I were about to kiss then that crazy producer yelled "cut" I felt like killing the jerk. You see my character was killed off in the 3rd movie because I had to look after Nessa. As we exit the movie Nessa and I talk about our favorite and least favorite parts of the movie. Then all of a sudden I hear Nessa yell.

**Vanessa POV**  
>As I talk to mum I see a guy who looked familiar but he was surrounded by paparazzi. All of a sudden I called out the guys name I yelled "Jack?! You never told me you were important!" I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. He laughed at me and said "You never asked!" We start laughing and I look to see mum, who looks like she isn't breathing!<p>

**Jack's POV**  
>I run up to Nessa and give her a hug and spin her around as she giggled. I looked up to see a very scared Kim Crawford. "Hey Kim" I say. She yelled at me "Get your hands of my kid!" Nessa looked really scared and confused. "Its ok Nessa. I just need to talk to mum. Ok?" she nodded as Mr Crawford took her away. I decided to start a conversation "How have you been kimmy?" Shes started attacking me as I yelled in pain. "That's for calling me kimmy. And I've been fine, Nessa keeps me happy" Kim smiled as she thought about Nessa. I decided to take a risk. "So my guess is that you have your dog and a man to hold you at night." I stated.<p>

**Kim's POV**  
>When Jack said "So my guess is that you have your dog and a man to hold you at night." I didn't know how to respond so I just shrugged. He asked for a picture with Nessa and I. So Dad came over to take a photo as Nessa hugged Jack and Jack and I put her arms around each other. We looked like a happy family. This is the guilt and pain I wanted to avoid. You see Nessa has my blonde curls and my sassyness but she has Jacks melting brown eyes, a mole right next to her eye and his Cockyness. But what I'm still confused about is how did Nessa know who jack was?<p>

**_A/N chapter 4 is coming super duper soon so keep reading and remember anything can happen is you take a chance! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome Back Jack**

**Hi Guys,**

**So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Ruby.**

**Ruby, this is for you (Taylor Swift and Ruby) **

**Love You.**

**PS. This is part one of my present to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Everything has Changed, wish I did but I don't :'(**

**Vanessa POV**  
>As soon as we came back from the movie Mum seemed really spaced out. "Mum, Mum, Mum!" I yelled. She looked at me "yes babe?" "what's the matter?" I asked. She just nodded. As soon as we got home mum ran into grandma's arms and started crying. Grandpa came and picked me up and took me for icecream. Why won't anyone tell me whats up!<p>

**Ruby's POV**  
>As soon as Kim parks her car she runs up to me and bursts into tears. I see Zak take Nessa away so I bring Kim into the lounge room with a tub of choc chip icecream and two spoons. We sit down and I look at her "What's up?" "Mum I feel so bad!" she said as she took a giant spoonfull icecream. "What happened?" I asked. In between sobs she said "Jack was there, and he somehow had met Nessa before and this photo makes me cry". She hands me a photo of her, Jack and Nessa. I have to admit they would make a happy family. "Look at the sparkle in Jack and Nessa's eyes! They look like they are perfect for each other!" she yelled between sobs.<p>

I tried to calm her down "Well to take your mind of things were invited to a surprise welcome back party for..." I realized who the party was for and freaked out. "for who?" she said impatiently "Jack" I whispered. She just nodded and sighed "Nessa and I will be their". I sighed as she went to get ready.

**Kim's POV**  
>I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pretty dress that had a love heart neck cut and a really pretty peach coloured skirt. I put on a long necklace. I curled my hair, put half up and a little makeup. I went down stairs and put Nessa in shorts and a cropped top.<p>

**Nessa's POV**  
>Mum put some really pretty clothing on me and I left my hair out. Mum grabbed her bag and shoved her phone, wallet and makeup bag in it and put it on her shoulder. "Shall we go Butterfly?" I giggled "Yes, Mamma". We slowly walked to the brewers and we all hid, waiting for Mr Brewer's appearance.<p>

**Jack's POV**  
>I got a call from Mum saying to come home asap. So I got in my car and drove home. I put in the keys and enter. I heard my mum yell "hi honey". I walked into the lounge and it was pitch black, I turned on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled "Welcome Back Jack!" I looked to find my parents, friends and the wasabi warriors staring at me. "Really, Thanks Dudes! Well enjoy this party!" I yelled as the wasabi warriors came with there wives and children. "Hey Dudes!" I bro hugged Jerry, Milton and Eddie, hugged Kim, Mika, Julie and Grace and hi-5ed Jerry's kid Carl, Milton's kids Vicki and Nik and Eddie's kid Laeticia. I ran up to Nessa and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as she giggled.<p>

As all the woman went to gossip and the kids went to play I started talking to Jerry. "Hey dude, what's up with Kim? Who's Nessa's dad? Is she married? Whos the husband?" I started harassing him with questions.

**Jerrys POV**  
>I didn't know how to answer but I decided to tell him the truth he deserved to know the truth to all the questions... but one. I said "Ok, here's the deal. Kim is not married but may be engaged soon. You see, Brody proposed to her last month and she's been given 3 months to make a decision. And Nessa's dad... Ask her yourself." He looked like he was thinking about a way to get Kim back. His eyes sparked with excitement, this was gonna be an interesting night.<p>

**Kim's POV**  
>I see Jack come up to the stage as Frank finishes his painful version of 'One Thing' by One Direction. Jack gets up and says "Thanks all for coming and now I am going to sing a duet. So Kimmy would you come sing a song with me?" my heart leaped out of my chest. The last time Jack asked me to sing a duet he asked me to be his girlfriend. I nodded and walked up to the stage. Jack smiles at me as the opening credits appear for 'Everything has changed'.<p>

_Jack_ **Kim** Both:

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
><strong>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.<strong>  
><strong>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago<strong>  
><strong>Is green eyes and freckles and your smile<strong>  
><strong>In the back of my mind making me feel like<strong>

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
><strong>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<strong>

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
><em>And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you<em>

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
><em>The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,<em>  
><em>Taking flight, making me feel<em>  
><em>Taking flight, making me feel right like<em>

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>And you'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**Come back and tell me why**  
><strong>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.<strong>  
><strong>And meet me there tonight<strong>  
><strong>And let me know that it's not all in my mind.<strong>

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
><strong>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<strong>

All I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
><strong>So dust off your highest hopes<strong>  
><strong>All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed<strong>  
><em>All I know is a new found grace<em>  
><em>All my days I'll know your face<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is<em> everything has changed.

I smiled at Jack as we finished. I pranced of the stage and had a smile on my face all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

**Hi Ya'll **  
><strong>This chapter is were it starts to get dramatic! Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**Lol thanks for the reviews enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own kickin it or can we dance by the vamps (lol them!)**

**Kim's POV**  
>Its been 2 days since I've seen Jack. Whenever I think about Jack I always have to remember Brody.<p>

I went up to Nessa, who was playing with her Barbie dolls and asked "Hey Butterfly, would you like to go come with me to do some mother/daughter shopping?" "Yes!" she squealed. You see Nessa is quite mature for her age. She loved coming shopping with me, wearing in style fashion and raspberry lime iced tea.

As we arrived at the big mall I looked at my excited baby girl. "You ready to do some serious shopping girlie?" "lets do this" I laughed and grabbed her hand. We headed into Forever 21 first. As I searched through the aisles I came across this beautiful skirt. It was a navy blue with white birds, now all I need a top, then Nessa comes out with a perfect top it was white with a super cute peter pan lace collar. As I tried it on I noticed this would perfect for a date with Jack... I mean Brody.

Speaking of the devil as I walked out of the store, skirt and top in hand, I see Jack signing autographs. Nessa started poking my arm "Mum can we go and see Jackie? Pwease!" she gave that famous Brewer pout that could make anyone give into anything. I grabbed Nessa's hand and lined up to visit the demon.

It turns out that we were the last people for the day. We approached the table and as soon as Jack saw who it was he came in front of the table and Nessa went and ran into his arms. He gave her a kiss and put her down. "Hey Ness what's up?" "I'm shopping with Mummy" she giggled. "Hey superstar' I said. "Hey Cherryblossom" he said with a smirk. I was shocked, no one has ever called me that since Jack and I broke up. He called me that because we had our first kiss under a Cherry blossom tree. This was before I was supposed to go to the Otai academy but I decided to come back after 2 weeks because I missed everyone to much.

"So what are you guys doing to night?" jack asked. "Well Milton and Eddie's girls Vicki and Laeticia are taking Miss Nessa over here for a grown-up girl's day complete with sleepover." I said as I looked at my excited butterfly. Jack gave me a concerned look and said "aren't they a little young." I laughed and said "they're 10, Julie and Grace got pregnant before me, only difference is that their dads..." I just realized what I was about to admit.

**Jack's POV**  
>What was the difference between Laeticia and Vickis dads to Nessa's dad? I decided to brush it off. "Anyways Kim do you want to go out to dinner tonight... as friends?" She looked at Nessa and put on a cheesy smile and said "Sure I'd like that." I gave her my signature Brewer smile and said "Great pick you up at 7." I smiled and walked away. Jack Brewer shoots and scores.<p>

**Vicki's POV**  
>My dad Milton and my mum Julie were freaking out. The words I heard were "tell him, jack, nessa and Kim" I decided to ask them. I knocked on Mums door. I heard mum open up the door and I just blurted it out "Who's Nessa's Dad?" I'm 4 years older then Nessa and I know that Kim was 18 when she had Nessa and My mum and Grace had me and Teesh when they were 14. I know that they were young but I loved them all the same. Mum and Dad looked at each other then the doorbell rang. As it rang I got a kik message from Teesh saying 'Im here, open the door. xx :*' I ran down stairs and gave Teesh a hug. Teesha and I are like sisters and when we were little Teesh, Nik my twin brother and I were inseparable. We still kinda are, but as time went on Nik became more interested in video games and us girls became more interested in our nails and shopping.<p>

Teesh and I went upstairs to my mum and dads room so that they could tell us about Nessa's dad. "So you want tp hear about Nessa's dad" my dad asked. We nodded and they started the story. Once they finished Teesh said "Vix we need urgent gossip and mani session!" I nodded and we ran upstairs.

Soon later we heard the doorbell knowing it was our littlest friend Miss Nessa. We ran downstairs and gave her a big bear hug. We love fussing with Nessa and now we have a secret to keep from her. We took her upstairs and started our girls night.

**Kim's POV**  
>Once I dropped off Nessa I went back to my house to get ready for my date with Jack. For some reason I put a lot of effort into my appearance. I wore the outfit I bought before and I did a my makeup including winged eyeliner and hot pink lipstick. I curled my hair and put it in a lace braid. I took a look in the mirror and did a twirl. I thought I looked good now it was time to bond with Mr Brewer.<p>

**Jacks POV**  
>At around 7 I came and knocked on Kim's door and she came out looking like an angel. "Jack, jack!" I found Kim trying to wake me from my daydream. She stood at me and bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. She did the exact same thing when we were dating. "You look gorgeous, shall we go?" I asked. She simply nodded and we headed off to this really nice restaurant called 'The Green House'. It was a fancy vintage restaurant and a place I thought Kim would appreciate. We sat down and started catching up on the 6 years we've been apart. For entree we both ordered 'fried squid with a light salad'. It was quite nice then for main we had 'steak with chips and a red wine jue'. That was amazing and to top it off Kim convinced me to have 'chocolate covered strawberrys with cream' and it was worth it.<p>

While we were having dinner I decided to ask her how see met Brody

_Flashback_  
><em>An 18 year old Kim sat on the school stairs crying because Nessa's dad (aka Jack) had just left. Then Brody came and sat down next to her. He started to comfort her and helped her build up her confidence over the years. Eventually once Nessa was born he asked her out on a date and after 5 years he proposed to her:<em>

_"Kim I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor and marry me?" Kim held her breath. She was gonna say yes but then her my mind trailed back to Jack. "Look Brody I'm honored but I want to think first about the effect on Nessa and stuff. Could I have like 4 months?" Kim asked. Brody smiled and nodded._

"That's where we are now. But my 4 months are almost over". I went to respond when I heard

**_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_**

When Kim picked up her phone I saw her face turn very pale. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There was a mass shooting at Seaford Mall and Vicki, Teesh and Nessa got shot and are in hospital." she whispered. I didn't reply I just grabbed hand and we ran to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hospital Issues**

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Is block and issues at school Maybe?!**_

_**Anyways this is chapter 6 and as a sorry present I have written a kick one-shot which I will post by Wednesday (So keep an eye out!).**_

_**Also please comment! Remember you can still comment even if you don I beg you! I want to reach at least 25 reviews so yea**_

**_Can you also spread the news about this story?! It has reached 2,956 views! Like what! I love you guys so much and just that number is encouragement to keep going!_**

**_Hope You Enjoy_**

_**Love B xx**_

**Kim POV**

As soon as we reach the hospital I run up to the front desk. They say that Miss Crawford, Miss Krupnick and Miss Jones are not taking visitors and I go to attack her when I fell a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me down.

As soon as I started melting into Jack's arms I had to remember Brody. I wiggle out of his arms and start pacing around then I come face to face with a mirror. I screeched at the sight of myself. My nose was red, my eyes were puffy, I had mascara running down my face, I looked like a dead raccoon!

As if Jack could read my mind he stated "Your as beautiful as always." Even though he was super kind I had to remember "Jack, remember. I'm taken" he hung his head down and took a seat. I wish I could go cuddle in his lap but that would be very very wrong.

Shortly we meet up with Julie and Grace who were in the same state as me and a very sad Mika, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. "Party for Vanessa Crawford, Vicki Krupnick and Laeticia Jones".

We ran up to the nurse as she started to tell us the details. "Vanessa is a stable condition. But unfortunately Laeticia and Vicki are not so much. You see when the terrorists were shooting the older girls ran in front of Nessa so she only suffered minor problems." All the ladies started balling their eyes out.

"All 3 girls are in Room 524. You may see them" we all left.

**Laeticia POV**

I woke up to an ugly, white, plain room an a painful burning sensation in my lower stomach. I turned to my left and I found that Vix was thinking the same thing.

As my eyes scan the room I find machines that make really annoying beeping noises and it stinks of medication. It kind of reminds me of a hospital. I try and rack my brain to think of a reason why I may be in a hospital. As soon as I remember and go to speak to Vix Mum, Dad, Aunty Julie, Aunty Mika, Aunty Kim, Uncle Milton, Uncle Jerry and Jack barge into our room. The mums look like they have been crying for hours, and the dads look heartbroken.

My first request after all the hugs, balloons and kisses is that all of our beds get pushed together. So our parents call in the nurse who soon came in dragging a sleeping Nessa, causing Kim to cry.

The first thing they ask for is an explanation, which I guess is well deserved.

_Flashback:_

_Laeticia and Vicki were shopping in Forever 21 while Nessa picked out some bathing suits for the older girls to try on. When they were finished, they lined up at boost juice to buy a juice when they heard screaming. 3 men with guns ran up and aimed them at Nessa. All of a sudden they pulled the trigger but the bullets went into Laeticia and Vicki not Nessa._

Mum asked "why did you take the bullet?". I just shrugged and Vix said "we kind of felt a responsibility for her. Speaking of Nessa is she ok?" They all nodded and we asked what was wrong with us. Apparently we were both shot in the lower stomach and Vix had also been shot in the lower leg but we would be out of hospital in two weeks and Vix would be in a wheelchair for a total of 7 weeks, starting tomorrow. Nessa however was going home in three days so Kim was relieved.

The parents stayed until it was time for dinner then they left. After dinner us three girls chatted about boys (turns out Nessa has a crush on a boy called Nate. Tots Adorbs!), clothes and how we can make Vix's wheelchair look super cute. We then turned on the tv which opened up to Nessa's favorite movie Bratz. Vix and I secretly loved this movie too. Shortly we all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7: Bonding **

**Jack POV **

2 weeks later... Well, I spent the last two weeks looking after Kim and Nessa. It was so cute watching her grow in confidence, back to her usual, cocky self. I decided to spend the day doing some fixes around the house.

I was outside mending the gate when I saw Nessa doing her usual spy business. I heard her say "he is breaking or mending the Brewer's front gate. His status is currently." I decided to mess with her a bit "Or maybe he was searching for a tunnel to a land only he knew about?" and I ran up to her attached her with hugs. She started laughing uncontrollably and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. Her dad was one lucky guy. "What are you doing" asked Nessa. I chuckled and said "Just some chores". She gave me puppy dog eyes, which looked very familiar, and asked "can I join you?" I laughed and nodded my head. I took her hand in mine and we walked to the kitchen where I needed to find the gas stove. I grabbed my tools and got ready to start the job.

I was fixing and Nessa was handing me tools while we chatted. "So what hobbies do you like?" I asked. "Well, Mum calls me 'little fashionista' but I also karate and cheer". Wow she was just like Kim. "Really, I did karate to! What belt are you? I'm the same as your mum." "I'm a yellow belt" I'm very impressed. "Maybe later today I could show moves?" She smiled and nodded. We continued to chat about our lives and what Nessa what's to be when she's older when she asked me "Do you know anything about my dad?" I was kind of stunned by this question.

I decided to give her all the information I knew, so I started from the beginning. "Well, you know how your mum's dating Brody" her face scrunched up in a yuck expression "your mum and I used to date as well" her face lit up like Christmas tree. "But I was a stupid idiot and broke her heart. So I think your dad would be someone she dated after me." Nessa nodded like Dr. Phil and said "You know, after the movie premiere mum was crying about you. I didn't hear the full conversation though. Pop took me out for ice-cream." I nodded but inside my head I was wondering why Kim was crying, she used to never like to show weakness. Maybe she has changed… a lot.

So we continued to talk to lunch. "Ok, how about cheese sandwiches for lunch?" I asked. "Yep, but I love cheese sandwiches with jam." I was shocked "me too, I thought I was the only crazy one!" she giggled and said "Mum says its nasty" I chuckled "She always hated my taste buds!"

**Nessa POV**

Okay, so I have spent the day with Jack and he's awesome! Why can't mum like jack instead of Brody! He tells funny jokes, taught me some karate and has the same flavours as me. Jack started to ask me more questions and I kept answering them. After like 5 questions his face went from normal to very confused.

**Jack POV **

I think I'm finally connecting the dots. I'm an idiot! The smirk, the cockiness, the puppy-dog eyes the pallet, the awesome karate skills. All I had to do was ask one question "How old are you?" She smiled and said "6 years old" It all makes sense now. How could she? A minute later Kim came to pick up Nessa and...

**Kim POV **

Today I decided to have a pamper day because as a single mum it can be hard to get a day to yourself. So today I went to the spa and got a facial, mani-pedi, massage, teeth whitening and I got my waxing done. I bought 3 new outfits, complete with new shoes and splurged on some new perfume.

So I came home feeling drag and good. I roamed around looking for Ness but I could find her anywhere. I started to panic and ran into thr kitchen where dad was making a cup of coffee,". "Hello Poppet". "Hi dad, do you know where Nessa is?" "Ah Jack called and Nessa spent the day at the Brewers house." I was both relieved and very anxious when I walked to the Brewer's house.

Since it was next door it wasn't a super long stroll. As I reached the house I was met with a very pissed of Jack. Nessa ran to me and yelled "Mummy, I have so much to tell you." I laughed and said "Why don't you run home, while I talk to Jack a bit?" she nodded and sprinted home. "Thank you for -" but I was interrupted by the sight of a tear running down his face. "Where you ever going to tell me?" It took me a while to realize what he was talking about but when I did we we both broke down in tears. "Get in my car ok?" jack whispered and I nodded and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch 8. The **_**_Confession_**

_**A/N I am soo sorry about not updating in a while. I have had a busy time. But I promise that I will try to update much quicker! Please just stick with me. I love you all soo much!**_

**Jack POV**

I don't think anyone knew how pissed off I could get and did get about this. I had tears running down my face like a waterfall I turned to see Kim in the same state as me.

We sat in the car and cried for around 3 minutes... Straight. Geez what happened the the old Jack and Kim! In a tiny whisper I said "what happened to us?" she just shrugged her shoulders keeping her blank as expression.

**Kim POV**

I went through Jack's glove box searching for some more tissues. I went to grab a packet when a DVD feel out. I grabbed the case and looked at the title which read 'Forever and Always'. I chucked it into Jack's DVD player in his million-dollar car.

The opening credits started to play with a photo of Kick. Watching this sent me on a rollercoster of emotions. When it finished I looked over at Jack and we sat in a comfortable silence.

After a while Jack ask me "do you regret that night?" I shook my head and I really meant it.

_**Flashback:**_

Kim and Jack were in the treehouse because Kim had just been punched at prom by Brent. Jack was trying to calm her down

"Kim he's an idiot! You're beautiful and talented! And if he can't see that he has no brains!" But Kim would not stop crying. Jack thinking on his feet kissed Kim trying to get her to calm down. She pulled away with a smile and then leaned back to him, and one thing led to another

We sat in a good silence for a while and then I realised about Nessa and I started begging.

**Jack POV**

"Please don't take Nessa away from me. She's all I have please!" Kim started pleading. "I would never! As long as I get to see her in the holidays!" she smiled at me and nodded. I can't believe she thinks I'm that kind of guy. WE set up a time and place to tell Nessa about this…. situation.

Then we started talking about all our good memories. I always felt so comfortable around Kim.

Eventually I found myself leaning in and Kim also leaning in. Our lips met and I felt those fireworks I hadn't felt in years.

**Kim POV**

Once Jack's lips touched mine I felt my stomach flip-flop and fireworks that I hadn't felt in years and then I realised what was happening… I was falling for him all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**  
><strong>So I have been super dooper busy with tests and exams study so I won't be able to post a full chapter for 2 weeks or soo... But I'm running a competition!<strong>

**So under this is the start and end of chapter 9 and someone gets to fill in the middle! It's your chance to try writing, it's super easy. I want everyone to give it a try please and I'll chose one or combine a lot of them. Soo here's the dealio please pm me with your completed chapter with my beginning and end please and I'll post the winning chapter on the 6th of June so you have plenty of time. I encourage everyone to try and if you can't pm just leave a comment and I'll store all the entries away and then I'll delete the comment so no one can steal your ideas but ideally I'd like you to inbox me. I love you guys sooooooooo much and I really appreciate you guys' faith and comfort for me. Please don't give up on me please *gets down on knees* Love all of ya B xx**

_Nessa POV:_  
><em>Mum walked back into the house an hour later with a big lip and crazy hair. She walked to me and gave me a kiss and told me to run upstairs and play. I ran up with a tub of ice cream to play Barbie.<em>

_Zak POV (Kim's dad):_  
><em>Kim enters the house with a swollen lip and ...<em>  
><em>Anyway she walked over to me once she dismissed Nessa and sat down.<em>

_She looked around the room, then finally made eye contact and said in a low voice, "When do you know you are in love?" I thought this question was coming._

**( Fill in here)**

_Jack's POV_  
><em>I didn't realize Nessa would react like that...<em>

**So i hope to see lots of entries please tell everyone and remember you can still enter if you have no account just comment instead. Love you all and i'll be back with the results in 2 weeks :)**


	10. Chapter 9 (Real Thing)

**_Hey Guys_**

**_Sorry for uploading so slowly but now that I'm back on holidays I will be uploading once every one to two weeks!  
>Thanks you for all the wonderful entries and the winner is…. kickinitlover11! I loved your entree and add the last bit in!<em>**

**_So I hope y'all enjoy and I'll be back soon with another chapter!_**

**_Love ya guys soooo much _**

**Nessa POV:**  
>Mum walked back into the house an hour later with a big lip and crazy hair. She walked to me and gave me a kiss and told me to run upstairs and play. I ran up with a tub of ice cream to play Barbie.<p>

**Zak POV (Kim's dad):**  
>Kim enters the house with a swollen lip and ... anyway she walked over to me once she dismissed Nessa and sat down. She looked around the room, then finally made eye contact and said in a low voice, "When do you know you are in love?" I thought this question was coming.<br>Well Kim I thought this question was coming" I started, "so I kinda of prepared for it". "You knew I was going to fall for Jack all over again" she says smiling. "Yes dear I did, but back to the question. When your in love, every time you kiss it's like all the fire works in the world going off in your body. You just want to be around that person every second of everyday. You don't feel complete without them. Every time you hold hands there's sparks. When they're sad you're sad. Yet you can't help but be happy around them. You'd do anything for them even if it meant giving up your life. And you just know. I could go on forever but those are just some of the symptoms of love." I tell her. "Dad I'm in love with Jack all over again." She says. "Honey I don't think oh ever stopped loving him" I tell her smiling.  
>"Dad I'm engaged to another man how can I love him" she says. "Kim your not engaged yet so I suggest you make a phone call pretty soon" I say. "I know, I will after me and jack tell Nessa" she says. "Alright sweetly and I'm glad your finally telling Nessa maybe you and Jack will be together again and finish the whole family for good" I say smiling once again. "Thanks dad but I don't know about that. But I got to go get Nessa and take her over to Jack's so we can tell her" she says. "Alright good luck honey and don't let him go this time"I tell her. "Trust me I won't" she says getting up from her position on the floor, "thanks daddy I love you" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too know go reconnect your family" I say. "Ok ok bye dad" she says smiling. "Bye Kim" I say and se goes to get Nessa.<p>

**Kim POV:**  
>After the talk with my dad I decided that I'm going to tell Jack that I'm still in love with him after we tell Nessa. "Nessa" I say going into her room to see her dressed in her gi, "we're going to go see your daddy" finally I tell her. "Really mommy Ohhhh I've always dreamed of this" she says jumping up and down. "Yup sweetly you finally are" I say think of how she's gonna be when she sees Jack is her dad. "Oh my gosh I need to get dressed. "What should I wear. And omg should I wear make up or do my hair." She starts rambling. "Sweetly you look perfect now your dad LOVES karate maybe even more than me" I tell her laughing. "Wow mom let's go than" she says throwing on a pair of black flip flops. I chuckle and grab her hand. "Alright sweet heart let's go" I tell her and we walk down the stairs.<p>

**Nessa POV:**  
>Wow I'm finally meeting my dad. I know it's probably not possible but I really hope it's Jack. We look so much alike and he loves karate. Yet I doubt more than my mommy. Ehhh maybe oh I don't know but i really Really REALLY hope he is. I heard stories that him and my mum used to date so I might be that lucky. "Honey were here" mumsays breaking me out of my thoughts. Omg omg OMG it's Jack's house. My mouth just drops. Mom knocks on the door and Daddy answers it. "Oh hey Kim" he says. "Hi Nessa" he says giving me a huge hug. "Hi Daddy" I say hugging him back even tighter. "Daddy?" He asks standing up. "Surprise I kinda told her" mommy says. "Nessa I understand that your probably disappointed that I'm your dad" Daddy tells me. "Jack I'm not disappointed. I was really hoping you were my dad. You're awesome and I already love you like a dad now I know that I can actually do that because your my dad"<p>

**Jack POV:**  
>Nessa looked up to me with shining eyes.<br>I didn't realize Nessa would react like that so I picked her up and spun her round. "Hey Kim?" I asked. She looked up at me "Yes Jack?" I took all the courage inside of me and said "Would you guys like to stay for a movie night?" Nessa turned around and started silently begging her. I chuckled to myself as she finally gave in. "Alright, we'll just get ready, grab some movie and we'll be over in around 20 minutes. Is that ok?" I nodded and shut the door one them. I was so pumped for tonight, because it reminds me of the fisrt tme Kim and I had a "date"…

**_Hahahaha y'all probably hate me!1 The next chapter will be full of a few different flashbacks and will be up in the next week or so! Please review and favourite! Talk to you guys soon B xx_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Flashbacks_**

_A/N Hey Guys, Also are you guys still enjoying this story? Its hard for me to update as often as I would like, so if you still want this story to continue please rate, review etc._

_Soo as I said in the last chapter this one will mainly be flashbacks so just to give you some background so you're not totally confused:_

· _Kim had Nessa in senior year and she was 18_

· _This is set in 2014_

· _They are 24_

· _Jack and Kim were enemies, then best friends, then dating, then friends and then Jack left._

_ This chapter will explain a bit more about the last bullet point, so adios guys and let's get into the chapter!_

_10 years earlier_

"Crawford, move" 14 year old Jack Brewer yelled at Kim Crawford. "Um, excuse me doucebag but this is my boyfriend's locker so I'm pretty sure I can stand here if I want to!" Kim yelled back. Jack was the school's bad boy wearing leather jackets and having girls fall at his feet. Kim Crawford was the school genius and 'one of the guys' coming to school in sweatpants and hoodies yet she was one of the most athletic girls in the school. If Jack pushed her round Kim could hold up and fight back, it also helped that her boyfriend was captain of the football team Jonah. Every girl at school couldn't understand why Jonah would fall for a disaster like Kim and Jonah didn't know himself.

Jack pushed Kim up against the lockers and threated her "If you don't move I will personally punish you and do you remember Danny Regs well I punished him and now he lives in Italy so I suggest you move." Kim was about to fight back Jonah showed up and saved her, just as the first bell rang.

It was now period 5 and Jack and Kim had Psychology. At the end of the lesson their teacher, Mr Puddy called them to the front of the room to discuss Jack's grades. "Jack, your grade are falling and is you fail another test we are going to have to get your parents and the principal involved and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen, correct?" Jack nodded sheepishly. "Kim, you're at the top of your class in every subject and I figured you're not behind in anything and probably have a lot of free time on your hand" Kim nodded. "So I figured out a solution, Kim you will be Jacks tutor. I've already talked to Kim's parents Jack's parents and your sensei and they have all agreed that this would be a good idea. Now you can work in here, library or basically anywhere where you won't be distracted. Okay? Okay." Kim and Jack scowled at each other and went off in different directions as Mr Puddy just shook his head and smirked to himself.

3 weeks later

"Pwease Kimmy" Jack pleaded, pulling a puppy dog face. Kim just laughed at her best friend. "Seriously Jack, seriously?" she managed to spit out in between giggles. Jack stopped and looked at her for a while until he said "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you have left me no choice." Jack pounced on the smaller girl and tickled her until she surrendered. "Do you give up Kim? Huh, Huh?" Jack said evilly. "Never" Kim yelled between laughing fits. Kim's mum walked into the kitchen to find the two teenagers on the couch. Jack paused for a moment to say "Hello Mrs Crawford" before returning to attack Ruby's daughter. Ruby just laughed and said "Hello Jack". It was hard for her to believe that three weeks ago they had been enemies but as the saying goes, opposites attract. Kim threw her arms up in surrender when she saw her mum take the peanut butter ice-cream out of her bag and put it into the freezer. She looked at Jack and he knew the drill. Ruby went back to the car to get other bags, Kim ran to freezer, and grabbed two spoons and ice-cream while Jack grabbed '10 Things I Hate About You' and they sprinted upstairs.

8 months later

Jack had taken Kim out to the mall, where with the help of Joan and Rudy, he had decorated the entire area with fairy lights, a picnic blanket, margarita pizza and chocolate strawberries. Kim gasped in shock at the sight. She stumbled on her words and managed to choke out "For Me?" Jack looked up with flushed cheeks and nodded. A small tear cascaded down Kim's face. She sprinted into Jack's hugged him tightly. Jack had even set up his guitar. They sat down and started to sing 'Just wanna be with you' together. When the song was done they stood up and Kim squeezed Jack. Jack pulled away and said "Kim, would you be my girlfriend?" Kim looked at Jack then quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso, so she was his height. She nodded before leaning in and kissing him. Jack smiled through their first kiss knowing that there were many more kisses to come.

4 years later

It was one week till the Seaford High Year 12 Prom and Jack and Kim were still going strong after four years. Of course Jack's date was Kim and Kim was starting to stress out. Kim hadn't eaten for three weeks, just lived of orange juice and sugar-free, zero-calorie gum. She thought no one had noticed but of course Jack had seen through the fake smiles, like always. One day at the dojo Kim was sparring with Jack, however she started to feel lightheaded, but didn't stop because her theory was 'No girls quit on guys'. So she continued, but Jack could see that his girlfriend was beginning to shake. So he grabbed Kim just before she made contact with the ground and rushed to hospital. Jack paced around the hospital until the doctor came out to give the diagnosis. "Jack, Kim hasn't eaten for weeks". Jack felt his heart drop to the ground, he knew something had been up but he thought he was just dreaming.

1 week later

It was the night after Prom and Jack and Kim were settling into the realisation about what had just happened between them. Kim woke up first and decided that instead of facing Jack it would be better to just run. However Jack caught her and lifted her chin so that they locked eyes. Jack knew that they didn't have something because their eyes expressed all the emotion. Kim was feeling nervous and scared, and Jack knew that he just held her and let her cry until all the tears we gone.

2 months later

Jack and Kim were yelling at each other about some girl grinding on Jack at a party. "You were letting her do it, idiot!" "What so when Brody was 'helping you learn pool', you weren't letting him do anything? Huh? How do you think I felt?!" Jack yelled back. Kim was sick of this fighting and she knew that Jack was feeling the same. She decided that she had to do something that would to make sure that they didn't damage their friendship that they had built up for 3 years. She knew that this was something neither of them wanted to do but they both didn't want to ruin everything they had. "Jack I think we need to break up, so that we don't take down our friendship when we break up this relationship, because I think we both know that is the way this is turning." Jack Just nodded, looking upset but understanding. "So friends?" Jack nodded before hugging her. "This is just as friends, right?" Jack nodded again and said "Yep." Kim smiled "Ok, just don't let go yet" Jack laughed "I wasn't going to"

2 weeks later

Jack and Kim had both moved on to different people, Donna and Jonah. But they knew who was the only person for them. Kim couldn't handle looking as Donna sat on Jack's lap, and Jack couldn't handle it when Jonah held Kim in ways that only he could. Kim was about to break up with Jonah because she knew he wasn't the one and he was becoming really clingy.

Present Day

Nessa and Kim arrived at Jack's house with Aladdin, popcorn and marshmallows. Jack smiled and hugged both girls, feeling the sparks emerge with Kim. They sat down on Jack's couch and put the DVD in. Half way through 'A Whole New World' Nessa was spread across both the adults. They looked at each other and laughed. "Do you want to change the movie?" Jack said. Kim smiled at him "sure". Jack moved off the couch to grab '10 Things I Hate About You'. Kim burst out laughing at the sight of the DVD. Jack pretended to not to know what she was laughing about "What Kimmy?" They laughed through the movie and by the ending Nessa had been moved to the opposite couch and Kim was asleep on Jack's lap.

Ruby walked into an empty house and found a note from Kim telling Ruby her location, time etc. She decided that it was probably best to just leave them for tonight.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Oh Crap!

_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! But I swear I will finish this story before 2015. I am also planning on writing two more stories after that maybe on for Wicked (I'm obsessed with Broadway), or High School Musical, or another Kickin' It. If you guys would like to see a story on any of those or you have any other ideas comment or just comment because it makes me feel great :)_

_Kim's outfit: . /shop/en/dotti/new-arrivals/New-Arrivals-Twin-Sets/mint-floral-crop-top_

_Also if you comment I will send you the first paragraph of the next chapter (via PM) and trust me you are going to want this! Love y'all xx_

_PS. Of course I don't own kickin it and all the products with the * ok? Ok._

Kim woke up to the smell of cinnamon, berries and sugar, basically goodness. Kim rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went to Jack's bathroom to freshen up before heading upstairs to the kitchen. Kim looked at her reflection and found herself picking up on her flaws: her uneven cheek bones, her red eyes, her fat stomach, the list was endless in Kim's eyes. She pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and went upstairs for breakfast.

**Kim POV**

Once I was upstairs I found Nessa and Jack in the kitchen. I also saw three different Starbucks* drinks, cinnamon waffles and raspberry and white chocolate pancakes. All my favorite things, god how I love he well he knows me. Wait did I just say love? Oh crap… "Mummy look! Dad made us breakfast!" I kissed Nessa on head before talking to Jack "Jack! This is way too much! Don't you normally have like a butler to make your meals?" Jack chuckled to himself "Well, anyway thank you very much." Jack just shook his head "No problem and here is your cotton candy frap Ness, salted caramel mocha frap with coffee for you Kimmy and a pumpkin spice mocha for myself. Also there are three plates set out and help yourself." I smiled at him and mouthed the words 'Thank You', Jack smiled back and winked. My heart started racing at this small gesture. God I felt like a teenager all over again!

I grabbed my drink and some pancakes and waffles before sitting across from Jack and Nessa at his massive dining table. "Hey Jack, I was wondering if you'd want to go out for a picnic today? You know as a thank you," I stuttered out. Jack looked up and smiled. "I have an interview this morning, but after 11 I'm free." I smiled at him "Great." We all ate our breakfast in silence before I said "Thank you so much for last night. We'll get ready and meet you at Maple Park at 11.30?" Jack nodded. We placed all the dishes in the sink and packed our bags. I found Nessa and Jack at the door "Pinkie Promise?" "Yes!" Nessa got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made my heart swell with happiness. I came out of the shadows, and grabbed Nessa's hand. " Thanks again" I hugged Jack before leaving.

I opened the door to my mother. She was right in my face, I knew this was going to get interesting. "Butterfly, why don't you run upstairs to get ready for daddy." Nessa nodded before running to her room. "Ok what?" "What happened last night?" I sighed "Nothing. We just hug out like we did when we were best friends." Mum looked unimpressed "Sure, sure" I sighed "Ok, this is getting awkward. I'm gonna go upstairs to get ready for our picnic."

I ran to the kitchen before Mum could distract me again. I quickly made some choc chip cookies, chocolate covered strawberries and pop tarts. I put the cookies in the oven, the strawberries in the fridge and the pop tarts in my toaster oven, and then I went upstairs to get ready. For some reason, I put more effort in my appearance then I usually would. I put on a crop top and jeanie pants, comfy and cute. I loosely curled my hair and but in a flower headband. I was applying my makeup when Nessa came in. "Mum, do I look alright?" I laughed "Of course! You always look adorable." She laughed before kissing my cheek and running down stairs. I pulled my shoes on and packed my bag to take. I ran downstairs with my bag to pack the picnic basket. Once everything was ready I grabbed my keys, kissed my parents and hopped in the car.

The drive to Maple Park was around 15 minutes, Nessa and I laughed and belted with Ed Sheeran. When we arrived I saw lots of families and couples, along with a very tired looking Jack leaning against a tree signing a group of girls t-shirts. I waited for the girls to leave before we approached, just to avoid the rumors. Nessa ran into Jack's arms and I laughed and ran to catch up to them. I sprinted in my heels to catch up to Nessa but as I was running, I tripped on my heel and fell into some arms, very familiar arms. "Brody?"

**Nessa POV**

Why! "Dad that's Brody."

**Jack POV**

Crap…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Heartbreaking**

_**A/N Hi All,**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had no idea what to do after Brody's return and it took a while but here it is! I'm very proud of this chapter it is my second favourite (after the flashbacks chapter). It's also the longest chapter I've ever written so please review so I know that people are still actually enjoying this story.<strong>_

_**I've decided that my updates are usually once a month and I known that that is a pain (trust me as a fellow reader) but I really can't help that. I will try to get this story done by Jan next year but no guaranty. Please r and r and I will love you forever. Love you all B xx**_

**Jack POV**  
>As soon as Nessa told me who that guy was my heart just dropped. We were getting so… I mean… like… just uhh! We were so close. Why did I have to fall for her again? Sure she's gorgeous and smart and witty and perfect and the mother to my child. Ok I know exactly why I love her. Speaking of mother of my child, does he know? Maybe I can use this to put a dent in their relationship. I mean how could he never notice the ring on her finger, not the proposal one, or that she has a cherry blossom petal on her at all times. I am determined to get my girl back.<p>

"Mummy!" I heard Nessa yell before running towards Kim. Kim picked up Nessa and I could she that she was glaring at Brody. That's my little girl! I saw Kim, Brody and Nessa approaching when I got a text. 'Jack, you're needed back in New York in two weeks. Have you decided if you want to return? Sincerely Jess and your agents' Uhh Jess! When Kim was around 10 metres away Ness jumped out of her arms and started running towards me. I picked her up and smiled at my daughter. We fist bumped before she whispered to me. "Dad, you promised you'd get mum back this morning!" I nodded at her "I will Nessie ok! Just do me a favour and pretend that you don' t know I'm your dad ok? It's all part of my plan." Nessa nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Brody, this is my best friend –" Brody cut off Kim "Jack, bro it's been like eight years!" I put on a fake smiled and hugged him "Hey Dude how have you been?" Brody smiled and put an arm around Kim "Yep, this one keeps me company." I saw Kim tense up when Brody put him arm around her. One Jack, Zero Brody, score. Kim slowly unravelled herself from Brody and grabbed Nessa from me. "Brody we were going out to dinner tonight, did you want to come?" "We were going out for dinner?" I commented, confused. "Yes, we were" Kim said, glaring at me. I decided to play along "Oh yeah I totally forgot." "Jack would you mind taking Nessa and meeting Brody and I at my house at seven for dinner?" I nodded, grabbed my daughter and the picnic basket and drove home. "Dad can you explain the plan?" Nessa asked once we arrived back home. "So what we'll do is –"

**Kim POV**  
>"Shall we go Brody?" I asked "Sure babe." I nodded as we walked to his car. "So Brody my house is just in the heart of Seaford, which is like –" I was cut off when heard Brody chuckling "What Babe?" I asked. "Sweetie, I think you've forgotten that I lived in Seaford with you before we moved to New York!" I felt so stupid, and I could fell my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Oh yeah, right. Do you remember where I live?" Brody nodded and grabbed my hand; it had a strange and unpleasant feeling.<p>

When we arrived at my house I ran inside to warn mum. "Mum! Brody behind me." I that was all I could get out before he appeared from behind me. "Ruby, Zak. So great to see you again." I could see Dad's jaw set as Brody called him 'Zak'. Mum ran up and hugged him "Brody so great to see you. What are you doing in Seaford?" I actually didn't know why he was in Seaford. "Well, I was in Seaford for work and I decided to take a stroll through the park. While I was walking I found a beautiful girl falling into my arms. Only to find out that it was Kim." Oh ok. Good to know he wasn't there for me. "Mum, Ness, Jack, Brody and I are going for dinner in 10 minutes ok? So when Jack shows up can you send him to the upstairs living?" Mum nodded, before pulling me and whispering, "Nessa's with her dad?" I nodded and ran to catch up with Brody. Upstairs Brody and I were drinking coffee when Jack came with Nessa on his shoulders. I laughed as he dropped the girl on the couch and tickled her. Nessa sat up smiling and ran to sit on Jack's lap. "Hi Mum." "Hey baby girl." I said. "Hi Baby Ness" Brody said. Nessa's face dropped into a sharp scowl "My name is Vanessa." She glared at him and I could see Jack holding in a laugh behind. I decided to put Brody out of his misery. "Come on let's go." We all pilled into Jack's BMW and drove towards 'Me and Mrs Jones'.

**No POV**  
>When they arrived at 'Me and Ms Jones' they all got out of the doors. They were then seated in a cute booth, near the back of the restaurant. Once they had all eaten their booth was filled with an awkward silence.<p>

Jack was the first to speak "So Brody, how did you meet Kim?" Nessa's, ears suddenly pricked up, the first step of their plan was in action. Brody smiled, oblivious to the plan, and said "Well, one day I was walking past the school stairs and I saw Kim there crying her heart out. So I went and spoke to her and she told me how some douche got her pregnant, and then left for Australia to film some movie."

Jack's face dropped. "Wait, you knew about Nessa before I left for Australia. Did it cross your mind that I may want to know?" The people in the surrounding tables looked up at the celebrities with their phones. "C'mon Jack sit down! We'll talk about this later." Jack shook his head and grunted, "Fine you do that. But I'm not staying here. I'll be I the car." Jack started to walk towards the car when Nessa stood up. "Babe, I think Dad wants to be alone for a while." Nessa shook her head at her mum with determined eyes. "No mum. He doesn't need to be alone, he need's love." Before Kim could argue Nessa ran towards the doors. Brody looked at Kim angrily "Jack's the idiot?" Kim sighed knowing that it would a long night. As a waiter passed, Kim ushered him over "Cheque Please."

After Kim paid, they joined Jack in the car. The car trip back to Kim's place was filled with angry silence. Once they arrived at the house they quickly exited the car and walked into the living room. "Hi mum, hi dad." They smiled back at her, and then they spotted the two boys behind her. "We'll be upstairs." Nessa, Brody, Kim and Jack sat around the coffee table. They were silent for 10 minutes until Jack and Brody said together to Kim "Why?" The guilt that Kim had pushed aside for years slowly trickled out.

"I –" but she was cut off by Brody yelled "How could you spend a month with Jack, knowing that he is the father of your daughter and not tell me?" Jack then yelled at Kim "How could you not tell me that I had a kid before I left for Australia? That would have changed everything!" Kim kept trying to intervene but the boys kept yelling at her. Nessa got scared that they would hurt Kim and ran in front of her. Jack and Brody were fired up, yelling at Kim and they absentmindedly elbowed Nessa causing her to fall into the corner of the coffee table, and Nessa screamed in agony. The child scream slapped Jack back into reality whilst Brody didn't really care. Jack ran over to her, trying to comfort her and apologising.

"Nessa babe! I'm so, so, so sorry baby girl!" Kim ran and hid Nessa behind her. "You will NEVER touch my daughter again." Jack started yelling back at Kim. "Can you get this through your blond brain? She is my daughter to. Our baby. Ok? Understand?" Kim shook her head "Get out of my house you bastard." Jack groaned, "Fine" Just before he reached the door Kim yelled "Jack, wait!" She walked up to him and gave him a sharp slap to the face. Jack's face flinched, and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss, with Brody and Nessa watching on. Nessa smiled in victory, whilst Brody looked with a glare. Jack eventually pulled away and left without another word. Jack slammed the door, making a shocked Kim cringe. "Nessa go upstairs babe." Nessa nodded running up the stairs. Kim dropped to the ground with her face in her arms. "Kim – " before Brody could continue Kim stopped him "Just leave please." Brody left silently as Kim chocked a sob.

Nessa fell asleep to the sound of her mother's agonising sobs. Nessa heart was breaking for her mum. It had always been Kim and Nessa taking on the world and Nessa was worried that Kim would hate her now because she preferred Jack. Nessa crawled into her grandparent's bedroom, with a tear stricken face. She hopped into their bed and explained the whole story. Ruby lifted her shirt to reveal a big, blue bruise forming on her hip.

Kim cried at the door for half an hour. Tears of pain, anger, passion, love, loss, sadness and forgiveness. Kim hadn't cried in what felt like years, and letting her guard down felt like weakness to her, but she was to upset to care. Zak came down and planted himself next to him daughter, holding a hot cup of cocoa in his rough hands. Kim took the cup and drank it in silence. Once she was done she looked up at her dad "Dad –" Zak smiled at his daughter but cut her off. "C'mon sweetheart it's 12.30. We'll chat in the morning." He guided Kim upstairs to her room and tucked her in. Planting a gentle kiss on her forehead he left to go to his room. He snuggled between Ruby and Nessa and sighed. To say he was worried about his daughter was an understatement.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Truth Is Revealed **

**_Hey y'all,_**

**_OMG Bella uploaded early?!_**

**_Yes I have and I will try to keep this up._**

**_I only have two chapters left after this one. I think you guys will love and hate me after this chapter!_**

**_Talk to you guys soon_**

**_B xx =) _**

Kim woke up the next morning and proceeded with her usual morning routine. Downstairs Zak and Ruby were talking about Kim whilst Nessa ate her granola. When Kim walked downstairs Zak and Ruby spoke to her with great caution "Morning sweetie, how are you going after last night?" trying not to mention the names. Kim shrugged and smiled as she sipped her coffee "I feel alright. What happened last night?" Zak and Ruby exchanged worried looks. "Um Kim do the names Jack and Brody ring any bells?" Then it all hit Kim again like a ton of bricks. The slap, the kiss, the anger, the loss. Her face dropped and then she remembered Nessa. She ran towards her daughter and examined her dark bruise. "Oh Butterfly! You shouldn't have cut between us!" Nessa shook her head "No it was an accident. Dad would never hurt me on purpose. He loves me." Kim kissed her daughter on her head before eating breakfast.

Jack woke up and went to check his phone. He had fifty text messages from Jess, his manager and publicist. The first text read, "Can you explain?" the next forty-eight were articles with titles "Jack Brewer, Father?" and "Karate Superstar Yells About Daughter In Restaurant." The last text read, "Are you coming back to New York? Because there is a new movie deal if you come back in a week. Thanks Jess." Jack re read the text over and over again, searching within himself to find an answer. He stared at his screen and his fingers floated above the letters.

Kim spent the next two weeks avoiding Brody and Jack but after Kim's breakfast one day she went upstairs to grab her phone. She checked her messages and found on from Brody. "Kim can you come to my hotel at 11.30 today? Cheers Brody." Kim was surprised because there was no xx or =). Kim simply replied, "Yes." So she got ready and left for the Endota Hotel.

Kim stood outside room 20, her heart pounding at 1000 miles an hour. She pulled her sleeves down, so they covered her hands as she knocked. Brody opened his door to a heartbroken, destroyed and tired Kim. He sighed at the sight of his fiancée so broken. "Hey Kim, come in." Kim smiled weakly at him and followed him into the room. Brody lead Kim to his little couch and they sat down. Kim looked around his room and observed. She spotted a bra peaking out of Brody's pillowcase. Kim was confused at the sight but she quickly forgot when Brody cleared his throat.

Kim looked down at her hands and twisted her rings, focusing on Jack's. "Look Brody, I'm sorry for everything. Over the last seven years I have made so many mistakes, all of which I regret. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I was spending time with Jack or that Jack was Nessa's father. I'm just really sorry about everything." Kim was breaking down she couldn't take this. She'd hurt all the people she loved. Brody pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap. Kim felt uncomfortable and afraid by this action.

"Kim I forgive you. But what was up with that kiss Jack gave you at the door?" Kim cringed but recited the answer she'd been rehearsing "Jack and I have been friends for ten years and we dated for four of those but I have no feelings for him anymore. At one point in my life I thought he was the love of my life and that we would be together forever, but the older I have gotten the more I've realised that I was living in a bubble of dreams and hopes. But now I have you and I love you. Brody I know that I am slightly over due but if you still want me I'll marry you." Brody smiled at her and said "I'll always want you Kimmy, always." He kissed her softly before getting up. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." Kim nodded and fidgeted with her fingers.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open it. They were engaged now and they lived together so Kim could open his door right? Outside of the door stood a younger girl. Blond, slender yet big, blue-eyed girl. "Hi I'm Sydney. I'm looking for Brody?" Kim looked at Sydney, confused. "Hey Sydney, I'm Kim. How –" but before Kim could continue Sydney cut her off "I thought I recognised your face! Your Brody's sister yeah? I saw your photo in Brody's wallet. How are you and your daughter? Brody just loves his niece!" Kim stood there, frozen until she realised what was happening. Kim stormed back into the room leaving a startled Sydney at the door. Brody casually walked into the room "Who was at the door babe?" Kim glared at him before slapping him hard and kneeing him. "You lying, stupid, ignorant bastard! You are a loser and I hope you got to hell." Brody looked at the door and when he saw Sydney he knew what was happening. "Kimmy I can explain…" But Kim just kneed him again before throwing the engagement ring in his face. "Have fun with your Barbie Brody." And with that Kim left room 20.

Jack looked around his room and sighed. He still had a lot to pack before he left for New York tomorrow. He had been packing for two weeks but it turns out that you can collect a lot of crap over a two months. Jack fell to the floor and looked at photo albums. The photos of the Wasabi Warriors, of Kim, it was hard for him to look at these, because he knew he was leaving tomorrow. He slowly placed the book into its cardboard box and he stood back and gazed at the room. It looked empty, just empty. It was like someone took all the memories of this room and shoved it into a cardboard box.

Jack sat on the ground and thought. Was he doing the right thing going back to NY? Why was he? Why should he stay? Jack heard a knock on his bedroom door followed by sobbing. He slowly opened the door. Who would be in the house, after all he was home alone? He opened the door and saw Kim standing there tears running down her face. Kim looked up at Jack "Still under the apple statue." Kim tried to smile, but failed. Jack couldn't speak, because he was in so much shock. All he did was embrace Kim, and he let he cry and cry and cry onto his shoulder.

Kim slowly pulled away and looked at Jack, a soft smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw that his room was filled with cardboard boxes. "Why are –" Jack sighed and guided her downstairs. "What happened?" Kim sighed and explained the whole Brody saga. She ended up on Jack's lap with red eyes. "So what's with the boxes?" Jack looked down "Um I'm moving back to New York tomorrow." Kim's face dropped "Oh, that's great. I'm happy for you Jack. Well I should get going." Kim tried to get up but she failed and fell onto Jack's chest. Jack leaned in and they kissed. However it was different from their typical kisses. It was full of passion, sadness and love. As they pulled apart Jack said, "Kim, I'm going to miss you but… I just… don't… yeah. I'll call." Kim smiled and nodded "I'm going home. I mean I live next door." "Kim, please stay. For me." Kim nodded and headed upstairs.

Kim exited Jack's bathroom with one of his t-shirts as a dress. Jack thought she hadn't looked better. Kim saw Jack's shocked expression and started to stutter. "Um, I had no pyjamas and I just thought that. You know what don't worry I'll put my old clothes back on." Jack laughed at her "Calm down Kim. Have a great sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kim looked at him confused. "Why are you going downstairs?" Now it was Jack's turn to be nervous "Well, I thought you'd like to sleep by yourself and –" Kim cut him off and said "Jack, we've done worse. Please lay with me." Jack nodded as Kim lifted the sheets. Jack lifted his shirt off and sat next to her. She subconsciously snuggled into him. "Jack will we be ok?" Kim asked. "Hopefully Kim". "Can we just start over?" Jack smiled "Hi I'm Jack Brewer, but you probably knew that" Jack winked at Kim "Hi I'm Kim Crawford nice to meet you Mr Brewer." They laughed and Kim shut her eyes, falling asleep. Jack watched her as she slept on his chest. "I love you Kim. Always, no matter how far I am." He then wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**A/N Well guys,**

**This is the second last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I really hope you like this chapter and ill give my goodbye message next chapter.**

**Here is the previews for my stories that I will be starting after I finish this story. I will be writing two stories one for kickin' it and the other for Wicked the musical. I will probably be off for like three weeks before I start these stories but here are the blurbs:**

**Wishing  
>When Kim was diagnosed with cancer the last thing she wanted to do was to fall in love. Especially not with bad boy Jack Brewer. Rated T<strong>

**Miss Independent  
>Meet Fiyero, a smart, charming and popular prince. He had the perfect life. Perfect grades, perfect looks and the perfect girlfriend. Meet Elphaba, a sassy, independent and care free green girl. She didn't give a crap about anyone else's feelings. What happens when their worlds collide? Rated M (For Language)<strong>

**Love Bella xxx ****J**

Jack woke up with a strange and warm sensation on his chest. He moved his head downwards to come face to face with a sleeping Kim. Her breathing was shallow and she looked extremely peaceful. He smiled at the sight and kissed her forehead lightly. He slowly and gently exited the bed and went downstairs to get ready. He put on his 'plane clothes'. A pair of navy sweatpants, a loose black V-neck shirt and his old black vans. He looked at his room. Boxes and boxes surrounding a peaceful and calm Kim. She looked so lost and tiny in the middle of the boxes.

Jack sighed to himself. Was he doing the right thing? Would Kim ever know his emotions? Jack paced around his room, making his footstep gentle and quiet. He looked at the boxes and decided to start putting them in his car. They were going to be shipped to his new apartment in NY. Once all the boxes were removed from his room he realised that there were three left: one for his parents, one for Jerry and one for Kim. He went to look in the box labelled 'Kim'. He found some of his old sweaters, cause he knew how much she loved them, some photos and some other CDs and DVDs. As he looked through the box he came up with the idea to write a note and hide it in one of his jumpers. At least this way she would know how he felt.

Jack poured his love and emotion into the letter and by the end he could feel tears running his face. He hid it and then got up to freshen up. Once he looked presentable he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He looked in his cupboards and found nothing. He decided to go down to the Starbucks and the supermarket.

Kim woke up at 9am to find an empty room and bed. All that was left was three boxes neatly stacked in the corner. Kim started freaking out and quickly freshened up, put on her old clothes and ran downstairs to see a startled Jack standing with a bag with eggs, bacon and bagels in one hand, a two Starbucks drinks in the other.

Kim's eyes were red and tear stricken and her face was puffy. Jack looked at Kim concerned "What happened?" Kim just looked at him and hugged him as tight as she could. "I thought you left without saying goodbye again." Jack's heart broke "Ok Kim, I'm going to put these on the kitchen counter and I'll make some breakfast and then we can talk about this ok?" Kim gave him a small nod. Jack handed Kim her drink and smiled at her. Kim looked down and went to sit on Jack's couch. She turned on the TV and watched 'Friends' reruns, slipping her drink slowly, whilst Jack cooked some egg and bacon bagels.

Jack came back with two plates and sat down. Kim smiled at the TV watching the 'Friends' series finale. She was up to the end when Ross turned and found Rachel at the door, after she decided not to get on the plane. Kim sighed, wishing that that may happen to her and Jack. "Hey Kim, I get it that you don't want me to leave but –" Kim quickly cut him off. "Look, Jack I get it. You have to leave. I'm not saying I'm happy that this is happening but can we not have this chat because it's only going to make saying goodbye harder. You don't know how much I regret choosing to move back here. I mean I was living in New York. But no I thought I'd be smart and move back here so that we could live together and see each other daily." Kim had tears running don her face and Jack nodded "Kim please stop I don't want you to be upset." Kim nodded and Jack smiled "Ok. Just eat up because I have to leave for the airport 11.30, because I have a 3 o'clock flight and it's now 10.30" Kim nodded and started eating. "How are you going to tell Nessa Jack?" Jack sighed and looked down. "Kim can you tell her for me? I can't handle saying goodbye to you and I don't think I'll survive if I have to say goodbye to both of you." Kim nodded. "Well, I have to go. Good Luck in New York. I expect to see a new movie soon Superstar." Jack nodded and quickly ran upstairs to grab her box. "Kim here is some stuff for you." Jack placed it at his front door and then returned to Kim. "Ok, um… bye Jack." Jack smiled "Bye Cherry blossom." Kim hugged Jack as hard as possible. Jack kissed her gently before Kim left. Jack watched as his front door slowly closed. He had just said goodbye to his true love.

Kim trudged back to her house, her feet making heavy stomps. When she reached the house she crashed at the front. She couldn't take it. She had stayed calm and Jack's but all she wanted to do was cry. She looked up at the clock. 1.45, 1 hour and 15 minutes until Jack would be out of Seaford forever.

Kim went upstairs and unlocked her iPhone. She attacked it to her CD/iPhone dock and played her playlist called 'KICK'. The song all just made her depressed. 'Will you stick with me through whatever?' 'Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly' and 'if I gave all I had would it have made you stay?' Kim laid on her cried. She saw the box from Jack at the end of her bed and decided to unpack it. She opened it up and found a layer of DVDs and CDs. She picked up the one that read 'KICK MIX TAPE' in Jack's clumsy handwriting. She looked at the track list and laughed. 'Stand By Me', 'Eternal Flame', 'Hello', 'When A Man Loves A Women', 'At Last, 'Your Song', 'Stuck On You', 'Sk8ter Boi', 'He Could Be The One', 'As Long As You Mine', 'Something To Believe In', 'Hopelessly Devoted To You', 'Heart Made Up On You', 'Right Here, Right Now', 'Just Wanna Be With You', but the last track broke Kim's heart 'Goodbye Love'. She ejected her phone and put in the CD. She hummed along with the CD whilst she put the items away.

Nessa came into Kim's room to visit her mum. Nessa looked at her mum. She had a small smile on her face yet she also had tears running down her face. "Mum, what's wrong?' Kim turned around and realised she'd have to act fast. "Um, I was just, um hey babe take a seat I have something to tell you." Nessa nodded and took a seat on the bed. Kim turned her radio down, so that I played softly in the background. Kim took the jumpers out of the box and started to refold them. "Um, Nessa. Your dad, he got a new film job and is about to get on a plane back to NY. Babe he's moving back." Nessa felt tears burning her eyes. "But, he didn't say goodbye." Kim could feel fresh tears as well. "I know butterfly, but you have to understand that it was hard for him." Nessa nodded but continued to sob. Kim pick up the last jumper and stared and her daughter. "Here Babe" Nessa unwrapped the jumper and put it on. It looked like a dress on her. Nessa felt something stabbing her back and she pulled out an envelope with 'To Kimmy, Love Jack'. Nessa stared at it before saying "Hey Mum, there is something for you here." Kim grabbed the envelope slowly and gently. She observed for a while before opening it. Out of the envelope came a travel size of Jack's cologne, a cherry blossom branch and a letter. She put the two items on her bedside table and she slowly opened the letter. It read:

_To Kim,_

_Look I know that I was never was, and never will be your favourite person._

_We have always had our ups and downs. I really miss those times where we would hang out, and sing or when we would email each other and chat about each other's funerals. I miss when we could talk to each other about anything and we wouldn't judge each other._

_When we dated I enjoyed it, but when we broke up I just, yeah. I always tell everyone that I don't care or that it was just a prank relationship, but when we broke up my heart broke._

_You don't know how many times I think about you. I wonder about what it would have been like if we didn't lose contact. I think about us and I always end up upset._

_There have been moments when a song comes on, or when someone talks about something, or when someone tells a joke and I just wanted to share them with you._

_Three years after we broke up and lost contact, I started asking anonymous question on you about myself and your opinions on me. When you replied saying thing like 'Hate Him' and 'Don't Remember Him' I felt upset. I knew that we were broke up but I still felt heartbroken._

_When I returned and found out about our kid I couldn't have loved you anymore. I just, yeah. Just remember I love you and I always will. Please call and visit I'd love to see you and Ness._

_Lots of love now and forever,_

_Jack xx __J_

By the end of the letter Kim was in tears. "Nessa put on some shoes. I'm going to the airport to get Jack back." Kim pulled her shoes on and quickly put her hair in a bun. The two girls jumped into Kim's car and she sped to the airport.

When they arrived at Jack's gate, they check the board. "Ok so 3 o'clock flight to NY… just left." Kim couldn't contain it anymore. She and Nessa crashed into one of the little restaurants and Kim just cried. Nessa sat opposite to her mum. This was a lot to process for a six year old. Nessa grabbed her mum's wallet and went to the counter to order some food. The cashier looked at Nessa strangely as she approached. She was a little blond girl with a jumper that looked like it was way to big for. When Nessa reached the counter the girl asked, "Hey Sweetie, what would you like today?" Nessa smiled "A raspberry muffin, a chocolate muffin, a hot chocolate and a latte please?" The girl nodded and prepared Nessa's order. She looked at the young child, as she sat in their tall chairs with her mum's wallet in her hands. "Sweetie. I have your order. Do you want me to come with you?" Nessa shook her head. "No thank you." And the girl watched as the independent little girl walked off with a brown paper bag and two cups.

When Nessa reached the table, she saw that Kim was still crying. "Mum, I bought some food and drinks." Kim smiled at her daughter "Thanks Butterfly." They ate in silence until Nessa saw a familiar face in the distance. "Daddy?" Jack's head popped up. The voice sounded some familiar. He looked around until he spotted Nessa and Kim in a corner booth. He picked up his bag and sprinted towards them. Kim looked into the distance until she recognised the figure running towards them. Jack hugged Nessa and then pulled Kim into a fiery kiss. When they pulled apart Kim looked at Jack curiously "I couldn't get on the plane." Kim smiled at Jack and said, "Well, thank god for that." Jack laughed before hugging his two favourite girls.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hey y'all,_**

**_Well this is it! It was been around 11 months since I started this story. During those 11 months the plot changed and my writing improved extremely. Developing the characters has been a blast. I have really enjoyed writing about Jack, Kim and Ness's relationship. I can't believe this is done. There have been times where I have wanted to just stop and give up on this story but I am so glad didn't. Thanks to you guys who have been with me from start to finish, commenting on every chapter I just love you guys so much. I still can't believe i have over 85 reviews like what! So I hope you guys will read my two stories when they come out and yeah. Feel free to PM me whenever you'd like._**

**_So for the final time please r and r_**

**_Love always B xx _**

"But Dad!" Jack just shook his head. "No Nessie. You are not going out on a date with Nate tonight." Nessa sighed. "Dad, I'm 23 now! I have been dating Nate for five years." "Vanessa Jacqueline Brewer –". Kim could hear yelling at the front door and she decided to check it out. She laughed at the sight, and ran to attack her husband. Jack could feel two thin arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. Jack turned around to face his beautiful wife and gave her a smile and a kiss. "Run butterfly, run!" Kim yelled. Nessa smiled and sprinted out the door, how she loved her mum.

Jack groaned at Kim. "Baby? Why are you letting her get away like this?" Kim giggled at how angry Jack was getting. "Jack have you forgotten that when we were her age Nessa was three." Jack looked at him wife frustrated and flustered "She is so lucky that she isn't pregnant." Kim could tell that he was partly serious but mostly joking. Kim leaned in to kiss him when they heard a knock on their door.

Jack opened the door to a very afraid and nervous Nate. Jack scowled at the young man whilst Kim went to give him a hug. "Nate honey how are you? I thought you had a date with Vanessa." Nate nodded "Hi Mrs Brewer. I'm good thank you. Um Vee is in the car but I had to ask Mr Brewer something." Kim smiled at the boy and moved over so that he could see Jack. "Um Mr Brewer, I was wondering if um I could have your um blessing to marry um Vanessa." Nate stuttered out. Peyton, Kim and Jack's other daughter, who was now 16, sprinted down to see Nate. "Nate!" Nate smiled at her "Hey Pey, did you hear everything?" Peyton nodded and turned to her parents. Jack just stood there for a while, like he was frozen in time, whilst Kim just stood there squealing with a giant smile. "Nate could you wait a second sweetie? Pey, can you stay here with him?" Peyton nodded before whispering to her dad "Dad, just remember Ness' happiness and you and mum's story. Ok?" Jack laughed at his younger daughter and kissed her. Peyton smiled, victoriously "Good now go." Nate stood awkwardly at the front door whist Peyton stood there grinning. "Nate?" "Yes Pey" Peyton's expression softened into a kind grin. "Just do her right please, for me." Nate nodded before pulling the younger girl into his chest. "I will Pey. I will." Peyton softly kissed his cheek, she liked Nate (purely brother-sister like) and she knew that Nessa and Nate were perfect for each other.

Kim took Jack's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Jack, you have to say yes. You know how happy he makes her!" Jack nodded before saying "Pey said the same thing" and spent the next five minuted thinking it through. When they returned to the door Jack could only say "Take care of her."

Nate smiled, knowing that that was as close as a yes he was getting. Peyton started squealing before jumping to Nate and hugging him. "Good luck N." Nate smiled at his soon-to-be younger sister "Thanks Little P." Kim rushed and hugged Nate. "Good luck sweetie. Trust me she'll say yes." Kim kissed him cheek and closed the door on him. Peyton hugged her dad, knowing that that would have been hard for him. "Well done daddy." Kim laughed at her daughter as Peyton ran up the stairs. Kim smiled and kissed Jack "Well Done Babe." All Jack could do was pull Kim into a bone-crushing hug. Kim smiled and felt Jack's tears on her shoulder.

**Nessa POV**

Once Nate returned to the car, I felt immediate butterflies. I still couldn't believe that I had Nate as my boyfriend. He was the guy I'd had a crush on since I was six. In the car we fell into a comfortable silence with RENT playing softly in the background. Nate was humming and tapping the wheel as we drove and I was either on my phone or touching up my lipstick.

Once we arrived at 'Me and Mrs Jones' Nate came and opened my door like the gentlemen he was. He took my hand and we were escorted into the back, private room. We sat down and ordered our meals. To burn time we made small talk until our food arrived. Throughout dinner I felt like there was a strange tension. Nate kept wiping his hands and when desert came out I could see that he was shaking. I was really concerned as I took a bite of my profiterole. When I went to take another bite I felt something solid my teeth. I pulled my mouth away to revel a thin silver ring. The ring's band was thin and glimmering and in the centre there was a tiny rose gold heart. I gasped in shock and I looked up at Nate. But he wasn't there; instead he was on one knee in front of me. "Vee I've known you since we were six and you've made my life amazing." Nate continued to complement me but I couldn't hear because I had lots and lots of happy tears. "Vanessa Jacqueline Brewer-Crawford will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I scrambled out of my chair and I launched myself at him. "Yes, yes." I got out between the tears as he slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled and hugged him with all my heart.

As he dropped me home I smiled and kissed him. I started walking up to the patio, when I remembered Dad. I was just praying that Nate had warned Dad. I unlocked the door and as soon as my foot stepped into the door I heard Peyton squeal and I saw her running down the stairs. Peyton jumped at me "Let me see girl!" I wiggled my ring finger at her. "Oh well done!" As soon as Peyton let me go Mum came and squashed me into a hug. "Baby girl, butterfly, show me, show me!" I smiled with tears and held up my hand. Mum gasped at the ring. "You little miss are one lucky girl." I hugged mum again before moving over to our kitchen to see dad. He looked up at me and all I could do was run into his arms. Dad placed me on his lap and kissed my head softly. "Daddy, thank you." All dad could do was smile and hug me. "Your welcome butterfly but if he hurts you, tell me and –." I laughed through the tears and cut him off, "Dad you've forgotten that I am a black belt just like you and mum and Pey and Joshie. If he hurts me I'm not sure he'll live!" Dad chuckled before letting me run upstairs to my room.

Before running into my room, I ran into Peyton's. She was at her desk with her headphones in. I ran behind her a tackled her onto the bed. We started laughing before she demanded a play-by-play of how he proposed.

Whilst Peyton and I were talking we heard the door slam and heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs. All of a sudden Josh, Kim and Jack's son, who was 14, comes into the room. "Um Essie, what is all the talk about you getting engaged about?" I jumped up and hugged him. "Aww, Joshie. Yes I am engaged. Nate proposed a dinner." Josh nodded "He better treat you right." I laughed at him. "Oh trust me he has already been threatened by Dad and Peyton." Josh smiled "Good, good." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before running and punching Peyton. "What was that for?" Peyton yelled. Josh smiled at her "For being my sister." Peyton punched him as he left the room. "Talk to you tomorrow Pey." I kissed her cheek before running to my room. I screamed into my pillow before calling Vicki, Teesh and Sophia.

**No POV**

Nessa, Peyton and Kim spent the next nine months getting ready for 18th May, which was Nessa's wedding day. The wedding invites were a book. The front had "A Little Love Story" and a silhouette of a little boy and girl. Inside the book had a poem called Young Love*. The poem read:

You say you love me  
>you say you care<br>But when you look into my eyes  
>I see and feel something more<br>I see your soul and you see mine  
>I feel your love, love words can't describe<br>You are the one, the one I'll always love  
>and the one that will always care... my first love<p>

The next step was the bridesmaids. Nessa's bridesmaids were Laeticia (Eddie's daughter), Vicki (Milton's daughter), Cecilia (Nate's sister) and Sophia (Nessa's best friend). Her maid of honour was Peyton. The dresses were a tiffany blue colour. They were strapless with a love heart neckline. The bodice had a detailed lace pattern and a short, flowing skirt. They're hair was done in milkmaid braids and they all had simple curls surrounding the face. Her flower girls were Laeticia and Vicki's daughters Ebony and Avery. They wore the same dresses as the bridesmaids but had straps instead of being strapless.

Then Peyton, because she was maid of honour, had to go and make sure the groomsmen were on the same page. Nate's groomsmen were Simon (Laeticia's husband), Mason (Vicki's husband), Josh and Aiden (Nate's best friend). Nate's best man was his brother Hunter.

After that they had to choose a cake. They went with a two-tiered red velvet cake. The cake's exterior was white with pipped white letters reading lovers and forever.

Once they'd sorted out the food, transportation, location, music and flowers the last step was Nessa's wedding dress. Nessa tried everything puffy skirt, off white and floral but in the end she went for a full-length white dress. It had a lace back and the skirt flowed as she walked. Her hair had been put up in an elegant up-do with gentle curls framing her face. She also had a flower crown made with baby breath. She went for simple heels and her rose gold locket, which matched her ring.

The nights leading up to the wedding Nessa became more and more nervous. All that was going through Nessa's head was 'What if he left?' 'What happens if he regrets it?' 'What happens if he's cheating on me, like Brody did to mum?' But when the morning arrived she felt good.

The next morning the bridal party woke up to a fruit platter along with seven serves of 'The Shred', which was a poached egg with a slice of wholemeal toast, spinach and an avocado.

The girls were eating their delicious breakfast when they heard the doorbell. Kim quickly wiped her mouth "I'll go grab that. Eat up Ness I think it'll be the stylists." Kim went and unlocked the door and came face to face with Jack. She smiled at him and quickly kissed him. Jack pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Kim smiled at him "What are you doing here superstar?" Jack chuckled under his breath "I'm just here to check on the bride and deliver a gift for her groom." Kim giggled and moved so he could walk through. Jack walked in to see all the girls in their pjs and dressing gowns, finishing up their breakfast. Nessa smiled when she realised it was her dad. She wiped her mouth and ran up to her dad. "Hi Daddy." Jack smiled at her "Hi Baby. Hey girls." He said acknowledging the other girls. They all smiled at Jack. "Hello Mr Brewer." Nessa rolled her eyes at their synchronisation. "So Dad, I love you but what are you doing here?" Jack rolled his eyes this time. "I have a parcel from Nate. I have to go and check on your groom now so I'll see you later butterfly." Jack kissed his daughter's cheek before kissing Peyton's cheek and hugging all of her other bridesmaids. Kim smiled at him as he approached the door. She smiled at the memories of her wedding day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kim smiled at the princess in the mirror. It was here, finally. She was getting married to the guy of her dreams. She wore a simple white dress. It had a big skirt and a piece of silver ribbon under the bust. Her hair had been cured and she wore a small tiara. She turned around to face her bridesmaids. Teesh, Vicki, Mika, Julie and Nessa stood there in sapphire blue knee length dresses with a beaded bodice. She had Grace as her maid of honour. Peyton came running towards her mother. Kim knelt down and picked up her young daughter. She kissed Peyton on the cheek._

_Jack was pacing at his house whilst his grooms men rolled their eyes at him. Eddie, Milton, Simon, Mason and Nate. He had Jerry as his best man. "Dude calm down!" Jack nodded and sighed._

_Jack was waiting at the alter for Kim. When he saw her walking down the aisle his jaw dropped slightly. It was as if the world around him stopped. When Kim reached the alter he smiled at her "Hi." Kim blushed lightly "Hi Jack."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nessa stood and looked at her reflection. She felt like Belle, Cinderella and Jasmine combined. She turned to face her bridal party. They stood there smiling at her, whilst Kim felt tears burning her eyes. Nessa walked up to her "Mum, don't cry please. I love you. Remember it's always going to be us taking on the world. We just have some assistance by Dad and Nate." Kim nodded. "Ok, love you so so so much babe. I'll see you afterwards." Nessa hugged her mum feeling tears in her own eyes.

Nessa travelled to the church holding onto her Peyton's hand. "Come on Ness, let's get you hitched." Nessa laughed and followed her to the back of the church. Jack was waiting anxiously for her daughter. When she emerged, Jack felt so proud of her. "Hi Dad." Jack kissed her cheek carefully, trying not to smudge her makeup. They smiled at each other. Jack opened his arms for her. "Ready to get married?" Nessa smiled "Yes, Dad." They stood there whilst the bridal party walked down the aisle. Just before Nessa left she hugged Jack. "I love you so much daddy. I hope that I was a good secret." Jack felt tears burning his eyes. "The best ever. I love you too butterfly." The two looked at each other before Nessa started walking down. She truly was their best secret.

**_Well that's it. I'll see y'all soon. Lot of Love B xxx _**

**_PS. I have a bibliography pm if you'd like it xx_**


End file.
